Hope and History A DC Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This just a story i made. Hope you like it.


**Hi people! I just wanted to write a DC story. Don't worry, for the stories that I haven't updated yet, I will soon. Just be a little more patient. I promise. This story will be the really popular relationship shipping of Superman (Clark)/Batman(Bruce). The two have been together ever since the two heroes were introduce in the comics. In which it's the 1940's or around 1937. You guys can tell me. Just to let you guys know, Nightwing is my favorite hero and I will make a story about him next after this. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing, it's because I was really busy this week. But now I'm free! Yay! I'm gonna ask you guys a question, Do you all want me to do more of the following: Days of our lives stories, Power rangers stories, Star Wars stories or DC stories. Tell me I'm the comments or PM (private message) me. Until then, whenever I could, I will just be making or updating any story that I want. I don't want to waste anymore time just talking and blah blah blah. Now you all can read and review my story... Come on y'all, read and review pretty please. Now it's the time to read and review my story, _"Hope and History."_ It might or might not have a couple of chapters, so stay tuned.**

 _Hope and History:_

 _By: shimmer star5_

Every time, every single time this happens. Bruce gets pregnant and about six months later, he has a miscarriage. He keeps trying to give Clark a son, every time. But he just can't. He was suppose to be the goddamn batman for crying out loud! He wasn't suppose to give up..but he just can't, Batman is human too and humans sometimes..give up. Sometimes, they lose their strength and just break down and,cry. That is what Bruce is doing..crying. He is sobbin harshly,letting all the pain and suffering out. Even though after, he will still have some left.

Everyone tried to comfort him, everyone. Dick, Stephanie, Barbra and Cassandra hugged him, petting his hair and just doing anything to calm him down. Tim and Jason just stand awkwardly and feeling sympathy towards the bat. Damian would've been with his father too but Bruce send him on a camping field trip with his class. He doesn't want the young robin to see him at a vulnerable state. Where is Clark, you might ask? Well, he is at work. Unaware that his husband of 20 years is sobbing on their bed. Let me just tell you. In this story and connection with history, I guess, Bruce is now 45 years old and Clark around 46-47 years old. Most people around that age already have kids or at least pets or anyone, anything to keep them company.

Yes, yes. Bruce technically already has kids, but not Clark (except for Kon-El, his clone, I guess). Bruce loves his husband so much and just wanted to give him a child to carry his name. Dick kept trying to talk to his father figure. Repeatedly grabbed his chin or face in his hands to face him."Bruce you gotta stop this! Stop crying, it's putting too much pressure to your injury on your hip." Exclaimed Dick. Barbra glared at him,"Let me take care of this Richard." She took off her sandals, got on the bed to lay down next to Bruce and just wrapped her arms around him."It's okay Bruce. Clark will always love you, even if you don't give him a baby. You don't have to talk, just take it easy buddy...there you go, yes. Just take it easy." With her help, patience and kindness, Bruce calmed down a bit and the sobbing just went down to huffs and whimpers.

Alfred grabbed some tissues and helped wiping off Bruce's face, in which Bruce frowned at. Everyone giggled at the gesture, making Bruce grin a little himself. "Thanks.. For the um, help everyone. Now you can all leave please." Everyone tried to protest but Barbra held up a hand, stopping them."Of course Bruce. Come on boy wonders, let's leave the old man alone." She waved goodbye and left with the boys. Alfred was worried about Bruce of course. No one usually sees him cry, especially that much for a _long_ period of time. But he knew that Bruce needed some space, but some help. So he left the room and called that one person he knew could help this man...

 _At Clark's job:_

Clark just finished a meeting with his boss and went back to his office. Lois stalked over to him in, um, seductive office clothing and smilled at him as she placed a folder of stacks of paper for him to work on. "So farm boy, what are you going to do after work, are you free for some night out?" Clark already started on the first packet as he shooked his head," No but thanks for the offer Lois, I'm going to take my husband out for dinner." If you had good eyes, I bet you could see Lois's smile faltered and venom of hate for Clark's husband in her eyes. But you gotta be quick because, she's good at hiding it too." Oh okay then, see you tomorrow Clark?" Clark smilled and nodded yes,"Yep, see you tomorrow." She left him and work early while he finished his paperwork.

In the middle of it though, his phone went ringing." I just gotta take this call Jerry." Jerry nodded his head, giving permission. Clark paced down to the hall way of the building, where not a lot of people hang around at. He looked side to side and took out his phone and saw that it was Bruce's house number,"Hello?" He heard the concerned voice of Alfred," Master Clark, you need to come home right now. Master Bruce is not being himself, he has been crying throughout the morning and half of noon. All because he feels bad about not giving you a child of your own." Clark turned pale in fear for his husband."I'm on my way." And he hanged up.

Clark ran back to the office room and told his boss he has to leave early because of family matters. Jerry let him go and hurried him off. Letting him know that everything is taken care off. Clark got inside his car and sped off back to Wayne manor. _Bam! Bam!_ He slammed on the door and Alfred let him in, shushing him, because Bruce is sleeping. Clark changed into pj pants and a while polo shirt and layed next to his husband. Frowning at Bruce's tear-streamed sleeping face. He smoothed back his husband's hair, taking some away from his eyes.

Bruce felt someone touching him, hours later. He opened his eyes and saw his beloved husband smiling softly and smoothing back his hair,"Hey sleeping beauty. Got a good nap?" Bruce snorted but smiled. He hugged his husband, bringing him into his arms. Bruce grazed his lips near Clark's cheek." How was work?" He asked. His voice was raspy. Clark kissed his forehead."Just normal, but I'm glad to be back with you...Brucie,you know I love you right? It doesn't matter if you're give me children or not. So please, don't scare me like that again, kapeesh?" Bruce frowned, he knew who told Clark but agrees,"Kapeesh."

The two just cuddled out on their bed. Later, Clark just suddenly felt lust towards Bruce and started kissing his neck. He kissed his way up his cheek and pushed his lips against his softly but hard. Bruce opened his eyes but smilled when he notice that it's only Clark and his kisses back. Clark open and closes his mouth over Bruce's and pulled their lips into a fullout make out session. Clark slowly and seductivly crawled on top his husband and straddled his hips." Let me take care of you, love you." He kissed Bruce again and the two slowly and lovingly made love all night.

 _Now hear comes the good/obvious part.._ Weeks later, Bruce became sick and stayed that way for a while. He went to Leslie and told her what he is experiencing, suspecting that he's pregnant but doesn't want his hopes up. She touched her chin for a while and made Bruce take a test. After around twenty minutes, she calls Bruce in from the office and told him some news."Bruce, you thought that after have over 10 miscarriages in over 20 years you wouldn't be able to have kids or at least a child ever again, well your wrong.." Bruce's eyes went wide and watered a bit. He whispered softly but loud enough for Leslie to hear,"You can't mean.." Leslie smiled fully and chuckled a little in happiness and excitement,"Yes Bruce, your pregnant!"

Bruce smilled fully also, teeth showing. His dream is about to come true. He's pregnant with Clark's baby. Now he just hopes that this baby survives. He laughs for the first time in like,years. A real laugh. He thanks and hugs Leslie and drives home to his husband. When he walks inside the manor, He hums...hmm,unusual for Bruce and Batman. Clark's voice echoes through the empty halls,"What's making you so cheery this morning?" Bruce gracefully glides to Clark's open arms."I have some wonderful news Clark." Clark just raised a eyebrow and Bruce smilled,shaking his head like _what a dork,_ "We are having a baby."

Clark stilled for a few minutes and went white. Did he heard him right? "Your...what?" Bruce laughs and rubs his back,"I'm having your child." Clark glanced at Bruce for a long time, making Bruce frowning slowly worried that Clark is not happy at all. Clark laughs, lifts up Bruce and twirls his partner around. "Oh Bruce, we are having a baby. I'm so happy." He hugs him for a long time.

 _Thump!_

What the..? _Ohhhhh, ummmm,_ Dick is on the floor.

He fainted.

 **Hi you guys, I hope you guys like my story. I think that I might add a new chapter to this story. Actually..nah never mind, I'm still thinking. Just stay tuned and see y'all next time.**


End file.
